


the galaxy is endless (we will be too)

by nekomasonlybraincell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, Multi, Nekoma, Random & Short, Tags Are Fun, Teenagers, Temporarily Unrequited Love, To Be Continued, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomasonlybraincell/pseuds/nekomasonlybraincell
Summary: Basically a lot of haikyuu under 100/500 word chaptersTags will be updated with every chapterDon't be deterred by the name, it's not (that) sad, and there's gonna be a lot of cute fluff, I just read tgie recently and thought, hey, why notFirst chapter: starting out with some Kuroken
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	the galaxy is endless (we will be too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!! So we're starting out with me trying to write at eleven at night, so 😅might be bad  
> Pining kenma❤  
> Chapter title is from silly girl by chloe moriondo

Kenma loves it when Kuroo laughs. His laugh is music, Kenma thinks. And it is absolutely beautiful when Kenma is able to conduct that orchestra, when Kuroo laughs at his jokes. But his smile, his smile is the real treasure. Like, when you're playing at a concert. When Kuroo smiles at Kenma - a genuine smile, no bad feelings or anything behind it - that's the applause that comes after the arrangement finishes. The standing ovation. 

So Kenma does what he can to get that smile. It had come more often when they were little kids, not knowing what the world was, but now, just being himself doesn't cut it as often. Now that Kuroo is captain, he doesn't laugh when he finds Kenma trying to skip practice while on his Switch. He scolds him.

Kenma knows he just needs to try a little bit harder, but-

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

A notification. His phone buzzes on the nightstand, and, rolling over, the cats on his pajama pants wrinkling, he looks at the notification.

 _Kuroo💜, 8:30 PM: good night, Kitten! Sleep well_ 😁

Kenma replies, _you too :-),_ before setting his phone back down and laying his head down on his pillow again. 

_Maybe he'll smile at me more tomorrow,_ Kenma thinks. _Yeah, I'll try tomorrow. Not today, though, it's too late for any real effort._

So, yeah. Maybe tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete the thought- easy edition!  
> GO GO LETS GO LETS GO-
> 
> just to lyk  
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED, AND SO ARE KUDOS  
> I WON'T BE ANNOYED BY Y'ALL COMMENTING  
> Also sorry if that was bad


End file.
